Because of you
by Wakamiya-kyou29
Summary: I really like this song alot so it's the theme song of the fanfic! Please read and review! What if Yuna had a third eye and she can see the past and the future of a person?
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
DO you BELIEVE in thing such as ghosts? How bout visions giving clues for the future? You don't right? If your third eye isn't been open. Me? Somehow I do believe in it. My third eye's been open for ages now and, yes, I can see it too well.  
  
It all started when I was still let's say bout 2 yrs old, my father was talking to some people when I was alone in one place playing with my toys when I suddenly just stared at the place where my Mother used to stand when she was still alive. Then I came to my Father pointing at the spot. I repeated 'Ma's there! Ma's here!' to my Father as he carry me up and look at the spot where I was pointing that my Mother used to stand. I was then giggling and reach out my hand as if she was really there. My father stared at me and found out that I see things at my young age.  
  
The other one was when I was in school. My teacher was discussing something when I saw a young girl in white kimono standing at the end of the blackboard. I was then stunned and I saw her turned to look at me then she began to float towards me reaching out one hand. I was unconscious after that happening but then my third eye was more active then. I see visions and some certain people's deaths. It was very scary, but thanks to me I can warn people. Somehow these people that I have been warning don't believe in me and that's why I was marked at a Freak in out school. "The number one freak" I told myself that I am just concern for them so I don't care what they told about me.  
  
It's not fun though seeing these things only few people can seem to see. Things get really worse as my life goes on so my father decided to shut it down. And now I live as a normal teenager who is now free from it, but something goes wrong. maybe it hadn't been shut at all. 


	2. Going back to the zone

Going back to the zone Chapter 2=========  
  
IT was Tuesday morning and I had to go to school early for it is my daily duty to check something. It was raining then so I had to bring my umbrella with me. There's something wrong with the air as I walk on crossing the streets. It made me feel heavy and somehow sadder than usual. I tried shook it off cause I needed to be strong for my daily duty. I mustn't give in to these emotions while I'm not done with my duties.  
  
Every morning, I went to the cemetery to bring flowers and some foods to my father who died saving my life from the evil spirits who wanted to posses me. I needed to be strong somehow because this spirits doesn't seem to go away from me. They hunt me every time I'm alone and I feel lonely is a way they show figures or shadows in front of me. But I am a freak at school because I see things like this and so I only have few friends. But I don't feel lonely. Even though I am a freak and I got few friends I don't.  
  
I entered the cemetery as my worried feeling died away. It has always been cold in this place for spirits was always here waiting for their love one to come and visit them. I see them when I was still a kid. They were sitting at the benches of their tombs while talking to other spirits. But now I don't see them at all. It has been shut when I was 7 while my father was still alive. I sighed and think about it over again. The question that I was always asking to myself and yet my answer is "Maybe." I put the flowers and some bread at my father's tomb. I offered some incense and prayed. As I was praying I feel something or someone was staring at me. I don't know what is it but all I know that I don't like it. And then I felt something was walking pass by. I ended my prayers and took my bag then zoom off. This was the first time I acted this way. Maybe there's really something that is not for me to know even though it was staring at me while I was praying for my father.  
  
I crossed the street and went to school. Couple of the students was already entering the school gate as I slowed down. I took a deep breathe and walk towards the gate. Some students always want to play pranks on me because I am noted as freak-girl in this school. But I didn't dare to change or to enter in other schools even though some schools want me to enter them. 'Hey Yuna!' I heard someone shouted at my back. I turned and saw a friend of mine who would lighten up my day. His name was Tidus. He has a blonde fly away-like hair, very good looking, kind, the ace of Zanarkand Abes, the very most popular guy in town and he somehow always makes me smile. He run to me and catch his breath before speaking again. 'Hey, you seemed like you had run a thousand miles.' I told him giving him a smile. 'I did, I told you to wait for me in to your house right? Why did you leave so early?' he said still catching his breath. 'I told you I had to do my daily duty! And well I seemed to um.' 'You forgot.' He continued my words 'I'm sorry.' I apologize. 'Hey it's all right! But tomorrow ok? Don't go on without me ok? I'll pick you up!' he said and we entered the school 'But why do you have to pick me up every morning when you could still be dreaming of you girlfriend?' I asked him as he looked at me with a slight surprised look. 'We broke up and you know it right?' he said to me. I smiled at him. 'I was just kidding! I just want to know why you have to do this every morning.' I asked him again. He looked the other way. 'Because I care' He replied. 'You cared for what?' He turned to me and gave me a gentle look 'Yuna. there's something I wanted to tell you for ages now. and I can't seem to. well every time I tried. It's hard to put myself back.' He started. 'So what do you want to say? You know I'm always open to you even I have problems.' I told him as we stopped at my locker. He leaned to the locker beside me. 'Well, is just that. it is very. complicated to say.' he said as he was now staring at me. I looked at him confusedly. What did he meant by it? 'What's so complicated?' I asked him as I closed my locker. 'Here let me help you' he said and took half of my books. 'This is not the right place to tell you.' He simply added. I wondered as we enter our classroom. Some of my classmate stared at us as we entered the room. It was so quiet. Tidus and I go to our seats as our classmates continued to stare at us. Then I suddenly realize something. I turned and looked at the board and I saw something that would make me suffer again. There was a writing on the blackboard and I'm not mistaken it is written in blood. "HELP US FOR OUR SOULS ARE BURNING IN HELL." I turned to my classmates and one by one they stood up blood's flowing out of their eyes. I was stunned. They were not my classmates. Tidus put my things in my place as I continued to be stunned. I can't scream. They were asking for my help and I can't seem to runaway. Some of them where crawling to me as they reached out their hands. I back up but it was a dead end. I covered my eyes as I heard someone calling me. I opened my eyes and met Tidus with a worried look. 'Hey, what's wrong? Are you all right?' he asked me. I looked at the people who asked for my help and they're gone. 'Where are they?' I asked him. He looked now really worried 'What are you saying? We were the only person who entered the room.' He answered. I looked at him. We were the only person who entered the room? Then that people were. No! This cannot be! It has been shut 10 years ago! It can't be open again. 'Hey, Yuna are you all right?' he asked me again I looked at him. 'Y-yes I think so.' I replied. That was worse. Why would they be popping out of nowhere? 'Did you see something?' He asked me. I looked at him. How did he know that I can see things? We had been just friends since a year ago and I hadn't told him about him. 'How did you know I can see things?' I asked him. He let me sat down and he sat beside me. 'You look like one and when I hold your hand I see.' He stopped and looked at me. 'You can see things too?' I asked him. 'Just shadows and figures' he replied turning his look away from me 'But what did you see when you hold my hand?' I asked him again '. There was a group of people. blood bath. and. a young girl. I think she was laughing. And that's all.' He told me. 'Oh no! You saw it Tidus!' I said worried 'Why? What's the matter?' I stood up and turned my back to him. 'Now you'll be in danger because you saw it too!' I said. 'In danger? What do you mean? I don't get it at all!' He said. 'I must keep these visions only to my self! I don't want anyone to see it because I'm putting their lives in danger!' I said. Tidus looked confused. 'Why do you always have to keep these visions to yourself alone?' He asked me 'I don't want you to be in danger! It's my curse and I don't want to pass it to anyone!' I told him. I wanted to cry and get away, but he saw it, now the spirits will hunt him. they will hunt him like the way they hunt me. 'Your curse?' he asked me. 'Yes. My curse. and if anyone I ever shared these visions will also have this curse.' I replied. Yevon, why does it have to be you? Why does it have to be you to see these visions I'm having? My tears fell down on my cheeks. I don't him to suffer. I don't want them to hunt him ever. 'It's all right. Yuna. I know you cared for me but I just can't let you go through this alone.' He told me and wiped my tears. I looked at him really worried. 'I'll be fine.' He added. His blue eyes where shining on me. 'Tidus.' Someone opened the door and it was Rikku. My cousin who has a very big crush with Tidus, she has a long blonde hair and blue eyes just like Tidus. She really do love color orange. She blushed as she entered our room. 'Good morning Rikku!' Tidus greeted. 'Good morning. Uh, um Yuna, can I talk to you for a minute?' she pleaded. 'Ok!' I replied and looked at Tidus. 'I'll be fine. I'll be going to see Wakka and have a little talk and I won't tell anyone.' He said. I nodded and move out with Rikku.  
  
We were walking on to the wet grounds silently because we were warned by the care taker of the school not to wake up the dwarves that lived here for almost a century. Some of my classmate before didn't believed it so they make some noises and after a week they had been sick in bed that they can't speak and some parts of their body was swelling. That teach them a lesson and so us everybody so we tried to be silent. Rikku stopped at our pretty school garden (our garden committee spent a lot of time of beautifying it). 'What do you want to talk about?' I started 'Well I just want to ask you a favor.' 'What favor?' 'Well. you know we have a dance at Friday night right?' 'Yes, this Friday for the valentine's day.' 'And you know who's going to sing at that time right?' I nodded 'Well she was, well she can't sing! She had been sick with flu and now our committee is having problems in this matter. We need to find someone who has a bit like her voice and we can contact or convinced earlier!' she told me 'Are expecting me to sing in front of this people?' I told her in a surprised way. 'Hey you've been singing for ages in front of people and they really enjoyed and praised you for your voice!' she replied. 'But Rikku this is the school we're talking about!' 'Yunie! It's time to show who they are messing with! You're going to be one of the famous stars like those of Britney Spears-' 'I had enough of her for now.' 'Oh, well then No doubt, Evanescence and others! You're going to be one of them someday!' 'Yeah right after my death, and this spirits who come after me for centuries caught me.' 'Yunie it's not impossible!' she told me. 'Lenne is Lenne and me is me! Is just that we look a lot but I can't take her place!' 'But what if this is a request from Lenne?' she asked me '. I.' 'Please Yunie?' she begged I looked at her and sighed 'Ok. but only this time!' I told her and she smiled 'Yes! Thank you Yunie! I owe you one!'  
  
We went back to our rooms and our class started. It was biology subject and I always love studying it. Somehow I am very good at it. We are in invertebrates; you know those plathihelmentes thing as our teacher told us something. 'We are about to dissect a frog tomorrow and I know you are excited.' Said the teacher dissecting? I know we're going to this procedure to pass but. 'You are to choose your partner and to be your only partner for the following experiments.' He added. I was wondering who would want to be my partner for I am a freak. I felt someone's tapping me at my back. I turned and saw Tidus who nodded to me. I looked at him confusedly. He took a paper and tossed it to me. I opened the letter and red. "WHO'S YOUR CHOICE? I AM HAVING TROUBLES AFTER ALL. BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY PARTNER IT'S ALL RIGHT. I CAN'T FORCE YOU. TI-KUN" I was surprised I scribbled my answer and passed it back to him. How come he came to ask me about it? I'm sure Rikku will kill me if ever she finds out that, well, it's not that I'm cheating on her. he also meant something to me. I was back in my senses when he tossed the piece of paper back to me. "OK I CONFESS I WANT TO BE YOUR PARTNER AND I JUST DON'T THINK HE WANT'S ME WITH HIM ANYMORE. HE'S GOOFING OFF TO YOU, YOU KNOW.' Goofing off to me? What does he mean? Seymour's a nice guy and he's been friends with him for a year. I scribbled again and asked him. Am I ruining their friendship? Was it because of me he had to be so close to me like we were more than anything to keep me away from Seymour? I tossed it back to Tidus and looked out side. It was still raining harder. I was thinking if the classes will be suspended afterwards. I looked at the grounds and saw a man in white walking towards somewhere that is hidden behind the leaves of the tree. Moments later it was dragging a sack and there was a bloodstain like that was like being mopped. I focused at those bloodstained like ground to see if it is real. 1. I heard someone when I kept on staring at it. 2. I was becoming nearer to it. 3. I wanted to know if it is real blood. I wanted to help them. 4. I was getting nearer. I can hear them calling me. 5. If I had to take one more step. 6. Yuna. Save our souls. save our souls from hell. They're not so distant to me. I need to help. 7. I took one step and saw something. People lying on the floor, they're bathing on their own blood! I moved back but something blocked my way. I turned and realized that I am surrounded. 'No.' I was breathing hard. I turned and turned. I felt like I was going in circles. Everywhere I turned I can't seemed to get out. I turned at where my back was facing. I saw a young girl in white kimono with bloodstains on it. Her head was down I can't see her face. She was holding something and I know I won't like it. 'You can't get away anymore Yuna. No one's here to protect you.' She spoke and my hair stood at the end. She then giggled. Her voice was like little girls but definitely scary. like a child being possessed by an evil spirit and she had a tiny voice that make you hair stood at the end. 'I've been watching you for so long Yuna.I've wanted to play with you for years since you were a child.' What does she mean? Some of the people where moving. No! This is just a dream! This is just a dream! I shut my eyes and never opened it. They caught me now! I can't escape! I can't! They had me! She had me! She had my life! 'Don't be afraid Yuna. you still have a place here. and we can end your sufferings here. nobody will hurt you. Join us.' she said. I know she was closing or walking towards me with that thing on her hand. I felt a tight grip on my shoulder and she was standing beside me. 'To HELL.' She raised her hand at was a caret and she strike a blow on my head. I was cold out. I felt light and I heard someone calling my name. It was very familiar. It relieves my pain. what it this feeling. like I was being saved by someone. someone whom I knew. I then saw a blonde haired man. He was very familiar. I stood in front of him. He called me. I was staring at those blue eyes. He told me to wake up. I don't understand. He told me that everything will be all right. My head's spinning. and I woke up. I saw those blue eyes again. 'Yuna!' He shouted my name and hugged me. 'Thank goodness you're awake! I thought I'd lost you!' He said. So it was you. you called me and to wake up. Tidus. '.' I embraced him back and let my tears flew out. 'I was so scared. Tidus.I'm so scared.' I told him and cried. 'Hey, it's ok now. everything's going to be ok. I'm going to be here. I'm going to be by your side. I won't leave you alone.' He told me. I cried for almost an hour but Tidus still comforting me. in his arms I know I'm safe. 'Hey, can I ask you something?' He started. I pushed him gently and nodded. 'Did you see something.? You know. because you're really shivering as if you're seeing something and then were cold out.' He said. I put my hands on my lap and lowered my head. He had seen my vision. I don't want to talk about it anymore. They got me now and they can kill me. and then let the man I love suffer until he was out of breath. I don't want that to happen! I don't ever want that to happen to him. to Tidus. 'Yuna?' He started again. 'I can't talk about it now. I'm sorry.' I apologized to him and he seemed to understand. I stared at my hand and kept silent. He took my hand and held it. 'I don't understand what's going on, but I'm not going to let you solve this on your own. The vision I saw when I hold your hand while we are alone in our classroom. I know it's been bothering you but I'll always be here, ok?' he told me and I smiled and nodded. Maybe that time I was there. I thought I was alone. No one's there to save me. he came to save me from the hands of those spirits who hunt me down. He was always with me. he would never leave me alone. And I know I could trust him with everything. 


End file.
